Darling
by WeWereJustChildren
Summary: Lia Banks is confident, seductive and it's all an act. A long term rivalry with Sirius Black threatens to break the part she's played for years and she finds a friend in someone she least expected. Sucky Summary, story is probably better. Remus/OC Sirius/OC Rated T to be safe for later chapter. First ever Marauders Fanfic sorry if it's sucky.


"Miss Banks, are you listening to me?" The Charms professor asked snapping Lia back to attention. "Oh of course Professor Flitwick." She lied with an innocent smile. Lying was Lia's best skill, perfected by the amount of practise she got. "I promise to stay out of trouble." The professor nodded and with another few words of warning finally released her into the stampede of students that had filled the corridors of Hogwarts.

Lia was well known around the school, so well that the crowds parted as she walked confidently, her bag slung casually over her shoulder and her coal coloured hair dancing around her waist in the wind caused by her movements. "Hey Lia!" A group of third year girls called as she walked past, Lia shot them a smile but – much to their disappointment – she kept on walking. Lia was in her sixth year at Hogwarts and was considered to be at the top of the school chain, right next to the Marauders. She won her popularity by being confident and seductive, using her good looks and charismatic personality as tools. She was a bit of a trouble maker and didn't think much of rules, nor did she think much of the Marauders. She had nothing against them personally - except for Sirius Black who had made it his life mission to tease her – but they didn't work for their popularity and therefore she didn't feel they deserved it.

Lia stopped walking next to a group of Gryffindor first years. She smiled at them sweetly, her silvery eyes meeting with each of theirs. "Would one of you, darlings, mind taking my bag up to the common room for me?" She tilting her head slightly, the first years paused for a moment, during which Lia continued to smile. "Sure." Three of them said in unison, much to the other two's disappointment a short boy with curly blonde hair grabbed her bag first and shot off with it.

Lia would never have put herself in Gryffindor. She was certain she was more like a Slytherin but assumed because of her blood status – She was in fact a muggle born – that she wouldn't have been welcomed in the solely pure blood house. "Now I suppose I'll have to fight my way through crowds for dinner." She sighed casting a glance down at the other two first years. "We'll go!" One of them said, a tall girl with short hair and freckles, she placed a hand on her shorter friend's shoulder, "Right?" She asked and the other girl nodded enthusiastically. Lia expressed her gratitude and the two ran off towards the Great Hall. "I'll be in the courtyard!" Lia called after them and with a satisfied smile she made her way to the courtyard.

The weather was fine and warm which meant the courtyard was crowded and not a single bench was empty. As she contemplated her options as to which bench she should take a familiar voice travelled above the ruckus caused by the other students.

"Amelia, _darling, _struggling to find somewhere to sit?"

Silence filled the courtyard. Another reason Lia was at the top of the school chain was because people were scared of her. Lia had a terrible temper. _Why are they here?_ Lia wondered; taking a deep breath before turning to look at the four boys sat on the bench and ground nearest the entrance she had entered. It was common knowledge at Hogwarts that Lia wasn't a marauders fan. It was also common knowledge that while the marauders had the lake, the court yard was Lia's territory. "Black_._" She said, almost spitting out his name, "Would you mind taking your backside out of my courtyard and preferably taking your friends with you?" Sirius looked at his friends, a grin spreading across his face. "Sorry Amelia, _darling,_ we like it here. Might make it our new hang out." The crowd began to murmur lightly as a glare set in Lia's eyes. She couldn't stand the name Amelia and she especially couldn't stand it when _he_ said it, she took two steps towards the boys.

"Guys, why do you always have to cause a fuss?" Remus asked looking up from his book; he was ignored as Sirius stood up from the bench followed by James. "Be careful not to look her in the eye, James." Sirius said blocking his own with a hand. "Her hideous looks could turn you to stone." James covered his own eyes, an amused smile on his face. Peter sat on the ground looking up at the other two boys, laughing. Remus on the other hand was watching Lia.

Lia didn't know what to say so used the boy's covered eyes to her advantage. Quick as a flash she pulled out her wand and cast a Jelly-leg jinx at Sirius, causing his legs to shake uncontrollably as she stormed out, knocking over the tall first year girl from before covering the poor girl in what Lia presumed was her dinner.

Lia headed for the common room, she knew on a fine day like this it would be empty as everyone would be outside. She couldn't stop the tears that formed in her eyes as she ran up the stairs. As a little girl Lia had never fit in at her muggle school and had often been picked on by the other children for being different and weird. After they had run out of things to say about the strange things that occurred when Lia was around they began to pick on her for other things, such as the way she looked. Lia had perfected her confident act so much that she had truly forgotten it was an act, no one had ever said anything to break it until now and suddenly old feelings at insecurity were beginning to arise.

When she reached the common room Lia found she had been right and that it was empty, she sank into one of the deep, red sofas and held her head in her hands. The tears didn't leave her eyes but only because Lia fought them so hard.

"Well done." A boy's voice said from behind her, she recognised but ignored it. "Everyone knows you could have seriously hurt Sirius but you didn't, so well done." The boy repeated. When she still didn't reply the boy carried on. "I warned them not to mess with you but well once Sirius gets an idea James adds to it and well Peter just follows. I don't like the idea of making a girl cry though." The boy finished. Lia balled her hands into fists and sat up. She turned slowly to the boy and glared at him. "I'm not crying, darling." She tried to sound confident once more but her voice broke on the word darling and a tear did escape her eye. Remus Lupin shook his head at her, "Of course not Banks. You'd never cry over an obvious lie." He said, taking a step towards the girl and gently wiped the tear off her cheek. "We'll keep that one as a secret." He shrugged and took a slow step back.

Lia didn't know what to do. This guy who was part of a group she didn't like had basically just called her pretty and was acting… Nice? Half her instincts told her not to trust him the other half told her it was okay, yet she trusted neither half and so was stuck. "You." She said then took a deep breath to clear her throat, "You can call me Lia." She said finally

_Okay so I thought I'd have a go at doing a Marauders era Fanfic since I've never tried one before. Hopefully it's not too sucky. I'm really not sure where I'm going with this so your opinions, thoughts and ideas are much appreciated. Please review__ ~WeWereJustChildren _


End file.
